Nightly Strolls
by sonikkugirl8
Summary: Every night at 2:30 AM on the dot, things go amiss within FentonWorks. Objects start breaking and moving out of place. The fridge keeps getting gradually emptied. And ectoplasm always seems to end up everywhere. Is a new ghost actually daring to haunt the house of Amity's most famous ghost hunters? Or is it something... closer to home? Post PP (Discontinued and Up For Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jazz could not sleep.

How could she sleep when everything around her seemed so… so LOUD tonight?

Downstairs she could hear slight bangs and loud crashes as her mother, Maddie, tinkered in the lab. It was supposed to be sound proof down there, but lately, too many holes had been blown into the interior for that to be possible.

Just across from her, her brother, Danny, was making aggressive shuffling in his sleep. Trying to wake him from his bad dreams would probably be crueler than leaving him in them at this point, since he was totally exhausted and went to bed earlier than any one of them. Jazz had a tinge of jealousy in her because he grabbed the last functioning pair of Fenton Ear Plugs.

And of course, her father, Jack, lie completely oblivious in slumber, snores sounding more chainsaw-like than human.

But slowly, everything seemed to die down as the clock struck 2 AM that Saturday morning. Maddie came back up from the lab to retire to bed, grumbling to herself and being slightly grouchy over the duo's latest invention not working as intended. Not in the slightest wanting to deal with Jack's snoring, she stuck a pillow in his mouth to silence him.

With two out of three sources of noise taken care of, Jazz turned her attention to her little brother, still quietly groaning and fidgeting in his sleep. With her protective sister instincts taking over, she quietly crept into his room to check on him.

Lately, Danny's sleep had not been peaceful. Though their parents knew of Danny's secret now and accepted him along with the whole of Amity Park, a big source of nocturnal baggage relieved, he still had other things to worry about. Would a ghost finally wise up enough to defeat him; just because he was on good terms with a few more of them since the Disasteroid incident, it didn't mean _all_ of them liked him. Could someone one day rebuild that stupid ghost-controlling staff? Would Dan one day break out of the thermos within Clockwork's lair? All of these 'lovely' topics and more had been plaguing his dreams as of late, as sort of a replacement for the nightmares of not being accepted.

Jazz had no idea which dream he was having, but by the general low amount of fidgeting and whimpers, it was luckily most likely a nightmare normal teens have this time. Y'know, like failing a test or being out in public in your underwear. That was good. Even she didn't have the energy to deal with anything more.

Carefully removing his ear plugs, she began to comfort him without waking him up.

"...the rocket is mine, don't touch it…" Danny's face lightly scrunched up in discomfort as his arm twitched out a gentle swat. It instantly went slack again, and he turned over to face the other side of the bed. Jazz rubbed his back in circles until all movement other than the rise and fall of his chest ceased.

Jazz let out a contented sigh before quietly leaving the room to turn in, closing Danny's door behind her.. "Good night, little brother…"

With all quiet in Fenton Works, Jazz could finally relax and get some shut eye. She crawled under her covers and within minutes she fell fast asleep.

However, she slept so deeply that she didn't hear the shuffling of footsteps coming from nearby.

 _ **(A/N: This is more of a comedy story to provide a little bit of a break with 'Mental Rift', as even as a primarily angst and dark fic writer, I can get bogged down once in awhile with these dark stories. I also had an idea for a new fic and I wanted to have it written down at the very least. This one IS post Phantom Planet [I haven't watched PP in years so all of the facts are to the best of my knowledge and research], and I'll still be going into the paranormal and weird, of course, so… enjoy! : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next morning was the typical Fenton family routine. Or at least it seemed that way.

Jack was at the table before Jazz even got out of bed, messing around with his favorite Ecto-Zooka. Maddie had given him the task to tone all of their weapons down. Now that they typically hunted as a family, they needed to make sure that while the weapons could still pack a punch, it shouldn't be a significant enough punch to severely hurt their son. Maddie gave the process the appropriate title of 'Danny-Proofing', and set Jack to continue the process while she made breakfast.

As Jazz made her way downstairs, she noticed her mother had a difficult time finding any eggs.

"Jazz, you saw me bring home three cartons of eggs on Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She pulled up a chair next to her father and sat down. Jack was too focused on his project to listen in to their conversation.

"All of the sudden, there's only 4 eggs left in one carton. The rest are all gone… Jack!" The sudden shout of his name caused the rotund man to look up at his wife. "Did you sneak down here last night and make fudge behind my back?"

"Of course not Mads, why would I do that after last time?" Jack noticeably shuddered at the memory of the previous display of punishment Maddie had given him the last time he wasted so much food on making his favorite chocolaty treat.

"Morning, guys…" a sleepy, familiar voice said from the top of the stairs. The group turned to see Danny in the half-asleep state he was usually constantly in these days. He sat down at the table and nearly collapsed onto it had the seat not kept him from falling.

Maddie groaned to herself. Had he been fighting ghosts by himself at night again? The ghost alarm would have woken her and Jack up so they could relieve her poor baby, but it looked like it didn't even so much as make a single blip. "Danny, did a ghost attack last night? You look so tired…" Maddie said sympathetically.

"...mmm mmm…" Danny answered, barely finding strength to shake his head no with his face still firmly planted on the table. "I'm just wiped out…" They knew he wasn't lying. If there was a ghost attack, he would have more wrong than just exhaustion. He would be covered in healing injuries, and despite how good his healing factor was, it still couldn't hide the scars. It still didn't hurt to wish it was something foreseeable that was wrong.

Everyone had noticed Danny's sudden spike in tiredness, now nearly bordering on narcoleptic at this point. For the past few weeks, he sometimes had the tendency to pass out in the middle of fighting a ghost. He nearly lost the rest of his life during a recent fight with Ember when she had her waves set to "Giant Spiky Fist of Death", as Jack called it, and he was too out of it to dodge anything. Napping wouldn't solve anything either, and all doctors he was taken to would just either chalk it up to his powers draining all of his energy, puberty being a jerk as usual and wreaking havok on his systems, or, most likely, too little ACTUAL sleep. Those nightmares Maddie could hear him having once in awhile probably weren't helping either.

Maddie had had enough of seeing her sweet boy like this, and so she had made her decision.

"Danny, why don't you take the weekend off so you can get some rest? Being this tired isn't good for... you…" she said worriedly. The concerns weren't heard, as Danny had already gone into dreamland once again on the table. She sighed in relief that it didn't really take much convincing. He can be VERY stubborn when he wants to be.

They carried his limp body to the couch, and were just about to leave him alone to sleep when his ghost sense woke him up.

"Dang, so close…" The three Fentons said in unison, and watched in exasperation as Danny groggily got off the couch and turned into Danny Phantom, with an equal sense of exasperation, before taking off for a battle. Judging by the unsteady flight pattern and him forgetting he could turn intangible for a full minute, smacking into a wall repeatedly before finally remembering, it was clear he wasn't in a condition to fight this time. Which wasn't a good sign because even in this barely-clinging-to-consciousness state, he at least _began_ battle-ready…

* * *

And so throughout the ensuing day of seemingly endless ghost attacks, Jazz's sole job was to carry Danny's half-ghost butt back home when he drifted off and cover him when he was at least awake enough to battle. It wasn't until about 9 at night when the Red Huntress could finally show up to relieve the Fentons of duty. Just in case a ghost showed up in the middle of the night, a two-way ghost shield was raised around Fenton Works, keeping both humans and ghosts out and keeping those in the shield in.

"Mom, is the ghost shield REALLY necessary…? I haven't been out ghost hunting at night lately, I promise…" Danny grumbled as he was pushed with very little effort on Maddie's part up to his room. He wanted to sound confident, but he sounded more like a whiny toddler who just got a toy taken away.

"I know, Danny, but I'm not taking any chances. Until you're better, the ghost shield's going up every night and you are to be in bed by 9:30. Understand, young man?" Maddie said firmly but gentle enough to not sound threatening.

Danny mumbled something unintelligible from exhaustion and gently nodded before collapsing into bed, already gone by the time Maddie shut the door behind her. She came back only to stick his pair of Fenton Ear Plugs carefully into his ears before leaving him be.

"So… WHO'S UP FOR SOME BINGO?!" Jack yelled to the two remaining members of his family. Knowing that Jack's voice somehow always found a way to shine through the Ear Plugs, the two girls shushed him.

"We should probably get into bed too, dad. We've been fighting all day. I'm just grateful it's the middle of summer, or I probably would have snuck off to go to bed before school." Jazz said with a yawn before wishing her parents good night.

"Will YOU play Bingo with me, Mads?"

"Jack, you can't play with only one person, we talked about this."

"Aww… You're no fun…"

And so, all of the Fentons were in bed, fast asleep by 10 that night.

Once again, at around 2:30, no one was awake to notice the shuffling...

* * *

This time, Jazz was the first one to awaken and come downstairs for breakfast. She didn't really have any cooking knowledge and her mother said she would make bacon and hashbrowns WITHOUT the Ecto-Cooker today, so she waited on the couch for her parents to awaken. What she saw was odd: Danny's sneakers and the keys to the Specter Speeder were in the full-of-water sink and in a potted plant respectively.

"That's weird…" Jazz commented to herself as she fished her brother's shoes from the soapy depths after retrieving the keys. "Didn't he have these on when he was going to sleep?" She shrugged it off soon after however. Maybe Mom thought they were dirty and took them off of him to wash them, Jazz considered. But then why would she have left them in THAT much water? And that was without considering the small reservoir on the kitchen floor. Leaving the sink running without sopping it up too? Now THAT was weird for Maddie.

Speaking of whom, Maddie came down the stairs in a good mood, ready to cook for her family.

"Hey Mom? Were you or Dad washing Danny's sneakers last night? I found them in the sink."

"No, honey, I know I didn't. I left your brother alone last night after getting him to b- WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Maddie just noticed how her feet seemed to squelch in all of the floor water, and she along with Jazz got right to using towels to clean it.

"Maddie, is breaky ready y-" Jack barely got to finish his question when he slipped and fell upon reaching the kitchen. He let out a moan in pain and carefully tried getting up. "Somebody turn the kitchen into an ice rink…?"

No one knew how they cleaned so quickly, but it was all said and done within the hour, and no one had any answers about the misplacements. When Danny came down to eat, he was none the wiser either. Of course he seemed far too sleepy and incoherent to even tell left from right that morning, so they gave him a free pass.

This continued into that week as well. Monday, milk covered every single door and every single piece of carpet. There was too much milk to come from what they had and there was money missing from Jack's wallet, meaning whoever did it went out and bought carton after carton with their HARD-EARNED GOVERNMENT SANCTIONED MONEY! Jack would not stop grumbling about this atrocity for hours, saying it tapped into his toast money.

Tuesday, their lab was covered from head to toe in a familiar sticky residue.

"Well… now we know those adjustments I made to the Fenton Foamer are working properly…" Jack said sheepishly while Jazz and Maddie glared at him.

Danny conked out in a pile of the foam, leading to the other three fighting for about half the day to pull him out. The rest of the day was reserved for cleaning.

Wednesday, ectoplasm contaminated every nook and cranny of what was left of their dwindling food supply. Now a GHOST was somehow getting in here on top of everything, despite their defenses?! Everyone became more grossed out when Danny ate a box full of ectoplasm covered cookies, in his ghost form for full enjoyment.

"What…? Just because YOU guys can't eat them doesn't mean they should go to waste…" He said with a yawn and a tiny look of mischief, even though he was just as lost as the others.

"Are you guys sure this one wasn't just Danny getting carried away with trying to feed his sweet tooth?" Jazz said, glaring at her little brother. The three others only shrugged. They quickly made an effort to replace the lost food… after dealing with an increasingly hyper Danny, him now being more awake than they've seen in awhile.

"Maybe we SHOULDN'T have let him eat that entire box of sugar cookies without doing something to stop him…"

Thursday, everybody woke up on the very top of the Ops Center with their clothes visible on the ground below. It wasn't a very pleasant morning…

"Oh, now this is getting ridiculous… HOW DID WE EVEN GET UP HERE…?" Maddie said as the four of them came around and noticed where they were, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"At least it's a nice view…" Danny tried to comfort, trying to rub her back but ending up rubbing his own arm in confusion.

It was Friday when they finally got a clue on what was happening. That morning they woke up to the living room being encased in ice. They tried melting it, but it just seemed to not want to go away. With the heat sources and salts they used, normal ice would have went away very quickly.

Until it occurred to Maddie the ice might just be… ectoplasmic in nature… and due to their tightened defenses, it was pretty clear who was making it. The group turned to the staircase where Danny decided to finally make his arrival, shock evident on their faces. Danny may have been still tired, but it didn't make him immune to this.

He looked around and an expression of nervousness slowly crept onto his features.

"...What are you guys looking at me like that for…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Maddie was the first one to answer him, with another question.

"Danny, why is there ice all over the living room?" She gestured behind her, making Danny's eyes widen on the spot. The sheer amount of ice churned out was impressive, making it look like the living room was trapped in the Ice Age. He was the only one they really knew that could make that much. Of course Danny knew of Frostbite and the people of Far Frozen, but why would they go out of their way come over to FentonWorks AT ALL, let alone do it the just freeze a couch, a table, and a few swatches of carpet.

Still, even though all evidence pointed to him, he had NO idea what any of them were talking about.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered, though it didn't even sound like he believed himself. He still stared dumbfounded at the room below.

"Wait, so… YOU took money out of my wallet to buy all that milk on Monday?! And messed around with the Fenton Foamer?" Jack said, irritation from Monday's now apparently solved mystery bubbling back to the surface. Danny only jumped in surprise. He was too out of it that morning to really understand what was going on, so he hadn't heard about the milk.

"What?!" Danny questioned when he finally found a voice. "What made you think that?!"

"It all makes sense…" Maddie pondered out loud. "Things have been going wrong ever since Danny started getting so tired. It wasn't noticeable at first, but now that I think about it, this must be the reason. Danny's been doing all of these things when we're all asleep, so he's not resting himself…" The trio downstairs looked up at the VIOLENTLY confused Danny, wondering what would compel him to do all of this. Danny himself wondered too, because he sure as heck had no recollection of any of it. But at this point, there was nothing he could do to tell his parents otherwise, and had barely any energy to argue with them, so he took his punishment in stride like he used to do with detentions.

"Alright… how long am I grounded for…?" Danny muttered, feeling ashamed even though he KNEW it wasn't him. It COULDN'T have been him. But then, who else could it have been? The ghost shield was up, tightly sealed away from hacking or breaking, the portal was shut down religiously at night, and even if someone or something COULD get in, anyone that wasn't a Fenton, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, or someone else they knew personally would set off the alarms.

Still, the three knew Danny better than to just think he would just do any of this without prompting.

"We're not going to ground you this time, Danny," Maddie started, "There has to be SOME reason why you're doing all of this, and if you don't seem to remember, we'll need to figure it out."

Danny blinked a few times in surprise at the notion this was going unpunished, at least for now, but he nodded as enthusiastically as he could muster. He just hoped there wasn't something wrong with him.

* * *

That night they sent Danny to bed early once again and waited downstairs for something to happen. Once again, he wore his Fenton Phones so he wouldn't be disturbed by any noise the remaining trio made, and the three of them set up cameras in Danny's room. Whatever was going on, they would surely see it now.

So they waited.

And waited…

And waited some more…

And before any of them knew it, it was morning. They had stayed up all night watching Danny sleep. There was the occasional mutter from a benign nightmare or two, and he woke up a few times because of them, but still the fact remained…

Nothing happened whatsoever.

Now all four of them were exhausted to near tears.

While Jazz, Maddie, and Jack fought to stay awake as the clock struck 9 in the morning, Danny came shuffling down the stairs, not looking much better.

"Hey, now we ALL look like we got ran over by the GAV…" he said humorlessly. "Did I end up doing anything?"

"Despite a few bad dreams? Nada…" Jack said with a yawn.

"So does that mean it's over and done with…?"

"Well, for no, looks like it. Which is good because I don't think I can pull an all-nighter like that again…" Jazz said, rubbing the sleep, or lack thereof, out of her eyes.

"I thought you ALWAYS pulled all-nighters…" Danny shot back, some of his wit returning, "Didn't you say it was your secret key to getting good grades?"

"I haven't done that ever since you stopped your night patrols. Leave me alone, I'm rusty…"

And with that, their daily lives moved on, all content that didn't have to deal with Danny's strange nocturnal misdemeanors.

At least until it happened again that next night when they were all sleeping.

* * *

This time, the halfa's door was thrown completely off its handles and Danny came down the stairs in his underwear, as his ghost form, his hazmat suit, belt, gloves, and boots sitting idly by against the shield outside. Jazz sunk her head into a book, pretending not to notice, Jack snickered under his hands, and Maddie groaned in frustration and slammed her head on the table in exasperation…

"Again, Danny…?"

"Wha…?" At that moment, Danny looked down and noticed he was barely wearing any clothes, yelped in surprise, and ran back up the stairs in embarrassment, cheeks blazing reddish green. He turned invisible after smacking himself in the head for leaving his suit out there and snatched it up before putting it back on and changing back. With the blunder taken care of, he plopped on the couch and screamed into a pillow.

"Should we try monitoring him again…?" Jack said meekly, but a glare from all three of them silenced him.

* * *

That night, Danny was placed on lockdown in his room. The walls were coated with a chemical that prevented one from phasing through them, and a temporary ghost shield was put in place as a replacement for a door. They were sure there was no way Danny could get out, so Jack and Maddie retired to bed, proud of their handiwork.

It became startlingly apparent to Jazz that this wouldn't be the case that night.

As the young redhead got out of bed to get a glass of water, at approximately 2:30, she paused when she saw Danny stirring in his bed, slowly falling into a sitting position on top of it before moving to stand.

"Danny? " she whispered loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't so much as flinch at the sound of her voice. No phones this time, so that couldn't have been it… Instead he got up and stumbled to the makeshift door, eying it for a few seconds.

She was in a hiding position by then, but she was able to see him well enough. His posture appeared limp, more limp than previously seen the past month. His mouth hung slightly open, a tiny puddle of saliva visible inside if you looked hard enough, which Jazz had no interest in doing for obvious reasons. His eyes rested into a half-open position, unfocused, the usually bright and clear blues dulled. Head slightly tilted to the side, brows scrunched in a confused look as if trying to figure out the shield with clearly unseeing gaze, very slowly blinks, with the occasional incoherent muttering. In all, it didn't take a genius psychologist in the making to see what was going on.

 _He's sleepwalking…_ Jazz thought to herself. She shook her head humorously and lightly chuckled, glad she finally knew what was going on with her little brother and that he couldn't get out to cause more nighttime shenanigans.

Of course what she didn't know is that he still had a hidden Ecto-Blaster under his bed for emergencies, and to his semi-conscious mind, it was apparently the greatest known emergency ever as Danny managed to find his blaster and train it to the wall. Jazz's eyes widened in shock as she lowered the shield and ran in, not wanting her little brother to blow a hole through his wall. She got in front of his line of fire and held her arms out.

"Danny, put the blaster down…" she tried, but all she got was a random sputter about corn dogs before he shot at the wall. Luckily Jazz dodged in time and the coating made the blast dissipate. Danny then dropped the gun and shuffled out of the room before Jazz could get up.

"Get back in here…" she quietly hissed to her brother down the hall, knowing it wouldn't really do anything in his state. He got down the stairs and transformed into Phantom before getting down the last step.

"Technus, put the giraffe's teddy bear down, it doesn't like it getting covered in the residue of your speeches…" Jazz could hear Danny say, wincing when his naturally echo made him louder than he should have been. She didn't want to wake Maddie and Jack yet. She could handle this on her own. It's just her sleeping goofball of a brother. All she had to do was get him back into his room before he caused any damage.

Oh, if it only was that easy…

The second Jazz had her back turned to sort out her thoughts, Danny had already sent an ectoblast straight into the emergency ham in the fridge… that would not sit well with Jack. He then went over to the finally thawed couch and was about to Ghostly Wail the poor thing (as well as maybe the entirety of the first floor and anyone within a mile's ear drums) to shreds until Jazz covered his mouth with a cushion.

With effort, she finally was able to guide him back to bed within a half hour, but not without him making himself a smoothie made from gym socks and butter and trashing half of the lab with the Fenton Weasel.

Jazz hoped and prayed this wouldn't happen again, but based on prior knowledge that didn't seem likely.

 _ **(A/N: And now, a reason seems to be in sight for Danny's behavior and randomness, but there's more to it than it seems. What exactly? Well, that'll come eventually.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Danny's SO lucky I love him too much."

It wasn't very hard for Jazz to convince Sam and Tucker to come and watch over Danny with her the next night. The minute Jazz mentioned something being wrong with him, they hopped out of their beds and ran right in.

Jazz failed to mention, however, that the problem was sleepwalking, and that they were risking grounding for something they probably couldn't even control.

"Jazz, I'm pretty sure just leaving him trapped in his room at night solves it. .Why do we need to be here exactly…?" Sam said with a yawn. Tucker had already passed out on the couch behind them and needed a swift slap from Sam to wake him.

"Guys, this is serious. Last night, he somehow tricked me into opening the door for him. I didn't realize it at the time, but it seemed too planned out to be a coincidence."

"Jazz, he's clueless enough when he's awake. It's even worse when he's asleep. One time, I caught him passed out in Lancer's class and I got him to 'spill out' all of the sick fantasies of revenge ideas he has for Dash in his sleep. Dash couldn't look Danny in the eye without crying in fear for a month and Danny had no idea why." Tucker smiled a little bit at remembering the scared out of his wits look Dash gave the trio that month whenever they passed him in the halls. It was just like it happened yesterday…

" _Today, class, we shall be going over Act 3 of Hamlet."_

 _Tucker couldn't help but yawn as Mr. Lancer droned on and on about Shakespeare and whatnot. Really no one was paying attention. It was a Friday, why should anyone bother? Who was paying the least attention of all? Who else but the hero of Amity Park himself._

 _Tucker snickered as he watched his best friend snoozing away, getting much needed rest after pulling an all-nighter with the ghosts the night before. Due to his job, Lancer didn't bat an eye beyond a few futile attempts to wake him himself, knowing Tucker would take notes for him._

 _Danny had a well-known habit of mumbling things in his sleep, ever since being introduced to the personification of the demons inside of him. It became sort of his mind's unconscious way to vent out his frustrations after he began to bottle up his feelings around others. It used to be a problem but ever since he began talking to Jazz more and more and once and awhile frequenting the school psychologist post-reveal, it wasn't really an issue._

 _Now the habit was used more for Tucker's own entertainment, if anything._

 _You couldn't really blame the boy; Lancer's class was incredibly boring. Once, he got Danny to to sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' on repeat for an entire period until the final bell. Another time, he got him to perform his normal talk behaviors, only with the phrase 'Fear Me' at the end of each sentence, convinced he was saying a translation of the Ghost Gabber. Even Lancer paused a few times to snicker at that. Yet another time, Danny had an entire angry nonsensical tirade about the color orange, which Tucker recorded and sent to Jack. Though saddened at first, he simply laughed it off too._

 _It was usually just playful fun and games. Usually. Sometimes though, Tucker took it too far._

 _Dash needed to pay, though! He was bullying all of Tucker's other friends, just because the trio was now off-limits! And he knew the exact way to do so: make Dash think Danny had it out for him._

 _Tucker leaned over when Lancer wasn't looking and started whispering in his deeply sleeping friend's ear. "Don't you just hate Dash, dude…?"_

 _That was all that was needed…_

" _... wann' leave him in the girl's locker room witha bear…"_

… _for chaos to ensue._

Tucker got a few angry glares from Sam and Jazz, but he couldn't stop laughing at the whole thing; it was hilarious!

All noise ceased once they picked up on shuffling upstairs. There, on the top, stood the sleepwalking Danny, already in ghost form.

"Alright, A-Game, guys. We gotta keep an eye on him so he doesn't break anythi-" A beam of ice whizzed by Jazz's head and nearly froze her solid. The beam instead hit the wall, freezing it and making the frozen chunk crash to the floor.

"...'ll teach ya to eat my corn dogs, Tuck…"

"Hey! I'm standing right here, dude!" Tucker cried, offended that Danny was apparently targeting him in his dreams. Suddenly, Sam tackled Tucker out of the way just as Danny was about to land a 'stray' ecto blast on him.

Danny floated through the air immediately after, oblivious to the three teens staring at him as he did his recurring nightly routine. To everyone's mild relief, he simply phased outside and began bumping repeatedly into the ghost shield like a toy car bumping into a wall.

"Good. We just might get lucky and we can simply lead him back into bed without a hitch," Jazz whispered as they snuck out to follow her little brother. Danny was still bumping into the shield at a low enough height for them to grab him.

Unfortunately, when they got close enough, he turned intangible every time they tried grabbing him. They tried multiple tactics, but nothing worked; their fingers kept slipping right through.

"Not funny, Danny…" Sam hissed in frustration. She knew he couldn't hear her, but that didn't make her any less angered.

Tucker made another swipe at him only to have his fingers slip through once again. Danny had stopped moving and was hovering in place as they continued their futile efforts, as if daring them to keep going and make fools of themselves. "HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?!"

"Tucker, shut up, you don't want to wake up the entire neighborhood."

"Maybe we could use the Fenton Thermos," Tucker suggested.

"Don't bother; he broke all the ones we had last night," Jazz said with a sigh.

While they discussed ways to catch him, Danny had already went inside, invisible to the naked eye. By the time the awake trio caught on, he had already trashed what was left of the lab again and was bashing the walls in with the barely functioning Specter Speeder.

"Danny, knock it off!" Sam got Danny out of the Speeder just as he was about to crash it into the Portal, the only invention still standing and untouched at that point. It seemed like he was about to blast it to pieces himself, but suddenly he powered down to human form, heading back to the lab and going upstairs. The group followed and were relieved to find him passed out in front of his room.

"Okay, I see why you called us now…" Sam grumbled as they carried him back onto his in-ruins bed, wondering what to do next.

 _ **Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I had to fight with myself to get this one out. I had no idea how to go about writing this one. I promise you that the next one with have more to it. See you then!**_


	5. Adoption Notice

**Adoption Notice**

 **To those who are still looking forward to an update, I'm sorry to say it won't be coming, at least not from me. I've sadly completely run out of steam on this story. It was really only intended to let off steam from one of my other, darker DP fics I was working on in tandem to this one; I just never expected for it to get the response it did, so I thank you all for that. So instead of leaving all of you hanging any longer, I've decided for the first time to go ahead and make one of my stories adoptable.**

 **Though I have no idea how to move on from here at this point in the narrative, I would love to see what someone else comes up with, so if you would like to take the mantle of either continuing this story or starting from scratch, then PM me, credit me somewhere, be it the summary or somewhere in the story, and I would love to see it when uploaded (I would definitely keep up with it). Or if no one wants to, that's fine too; no one's forcing you and I don't really expect anyone to anyways.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long for me to make this decision, and sorry for just not updating this in so long, and have a nice day.**


End file.
